Emergency Response Unit
The Emergency Respose Unit (ERU) is an organisation formed in the aftermath of the Draenor Expedition to heal the sick, treat the wounded and provide medical and security assistance to those who needed it most. It also operates a Guards Division for security of Stormwind City, is affiliated with the Stormwind City Guards, and provides medical treatment and assistance to all who ask for aid. As of the Fourth War, they are still active, though with a considerable degree of reluctance towards front-line duty. Founding and Principles The ERU was founded in the aftermath of the Draenor Expedition (also known as the Iron Wars) by Leah Hammond, a private citizen and medical officer concerned about the parlous state of medical assistance and resettlement for soldiers returning home after the campaign, and the lack of medical facilities and options for them. The organisation was founded purely as a non-profit one, and while Alliance affiliated, has shown no discrimination towards any species seeking assistance. The ERU's purpose is twofold - to provide medical aid without question or hesitation to those who seek it, and to protect and assist those who are under assault or at risk of health and life, unless it involves open conflict or War. To this effect, many of it's members are former military personnel, or medical officers and chaplains from the Alliance armies. The organisation also operates in Warzones, though purely in a support role and as non-combatants. Given recent events however (such as the Fourth War and the Kul Tiras Expedition), this has been contentious within the organisation itself. Presently, members wishing to operate in Warzones generally do so of their own accord, with no official sanction. Structure and Recruitment Medical Division The core of the ERU, it comprises medical professionals and trainees, who provide healing, medical services and assistance to the wounded, the sick and the infirm. Currently headed by Farseer Effie Ironstouts, who serves as Director of Medicine. Guards Division Over time, a guards division was also incorporated into the organisation, as it became clear that security assistance was also necessary within Stormwind due to an overstretched (and often underfunded) City Guard which could not adequately deal with crimes or other unsavoury activity, often affecting ERU operations as well. This section provides security services to the Hospital, as well as intervenes in case of criminal activity or civil defence. They will respond to any crimes in progress and have the power to make arrests, though actual investigation of said crimes is generally the prerogative of the City Guard or other affiliated organisations. Currently headed by Commander Ancen Baris, who serves as Chief of Security. Mortuary Division Any cases of death within the ERU premises or the City of Stormwind are handled by the Mortuary, which is used for the storage of corpses awaiting identification or removal for autopsy or respectful burial, cremation or other methods. It also serves as a pathology laboratory. Currently headed by Dr. Danoria Suntree, who serves as Morgue Overseer and Clinical Pathologist. Pharmacological Group The ERU also has medicine makers and pharmacists, who issue drugs and treatment devices based on requirement and the presentation of a Prescription issued by a licensed or recognised physician or healer. Not an official branch, per se, but significant enough to mention as it's own separate section. Recruitment Selection for the organisation requires at least some degree of medical experience and training, though it does on occasion also permit those who are seeking to learn medical sciences and healing arts. Selection for the Guards Division requires some degree of police or military service experience, though on occasion it is possible to admit those seeking to learn those skills. All candidates are interviewed by the Head of the Division they are applying to. This is followed by a background check and a drug test to ensure compliance with the City's Laws. Should an applicant clear selection, they are provisionally admitted into the Division of choice, and put under a probationary period of examination and observation while on duty. They are promoted to full membership once the Division Head is satisfied with their performance. The decision to do so is the sole prerogative of the Division Head, and all decisions made are final and binding. Funding The ERU is funded through donations as well as the income made by it's members through their professional services. It does not charge it's patients or anyone seeking assistance under any circumstances. Those desirous of making a donation are directed to the Director of the ERU for further steps. Notable Current and Former Members Notable Current Members * Director Elia Stonebend * Commander Ancen Baris (Head of the Guards Division) * Farseer Effie Ironstouts (Head of the Medical Division) * Dr. Danoria Suntree (Head of the Morgue and Pathology Laboratory) Notable Former Members * Dr. Leah Hammond-Theran (Founder and First Director - Retired) * Dr. James Theran (Former Head of the Medical Division - Retired) * Liahla of Argus (Former Director - Retired) * Major Miroslav (Former Head of the Guards Division - Retired) Links The Emergency Response Unit News and Recruitment Category:Article management templates